


Black Bolt One Shot

by sherlocksmyth



Category: Black Bolt - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:19:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocksmyth/pseuds/sherlocksmyth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very NSFW, explicit one-shot told from the perspective of Black Bolt.</p><p>After writing this, I immediately sought a priest to absolve me of the sins I felt festering in the darkest confines of my troubled soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Bolt One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr -> marvelcolm.tumblr.com

**WUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAGGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

 

**ORAAAAAAAAAAAAA **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFHGGHGHHG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

 

**WUAGH!! WUAGH! ORAAAAAAAAAA **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

 

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH!!!**

 

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHGHGHGHGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

 

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

 

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

 

**HWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

 

**SHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

 

**MO **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!****

 

****OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ** ** **A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅ****** ** ** **A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅ****** ** ** **A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅ****** ** ** **A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅ****** ** ** **A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅ****** ** ** **A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅ****** ** ** **A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅ****** ** ** **A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅ****** Ả̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠** **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**** **

 

**YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYA̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

********HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOA̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠A̧̰̞̞̰̼͉͚͙̯̥͇ͪ͒ͦ͂ͪ͛͊̀̐̾̐̆ͭ͋̎̚͠A͌̃̈̅͒̄͘҉̡͚̦̩̳͚̹̱̠̻Ḁ̱̫̤̬͇̬̥̯̞͚̺̣̭̜ͪ͋ͦ̎ͩ͊̆͑́͟Ą͍͇̩̳͚̱̩̯͙̤͇̣̼͚͕͔͆͐̓̀ͅẢ̡̛͔̲̣̫̳͈͈̠̗̝͕̙͚̤̹̞̳̈̇͛ͭͯͩ̚͟͠OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** ** ** **


End file.
